The Snow Queen's Frozen Heart
by Alpha4Ever
Summary: A Male! Elsa story. I only own Ingrid! Disney owns Frozen. This Story can also be found on my Quotev account. When Queen Ingrid goes to Arendelle in search of a power similar to her own, she's in for a surprise, for the source isn't an object, but a young king. As a fop with terrible sideburns threatens the kingdom, love slowly blooms. Can he thaw her frozen heart?
1. Chapter 1: Arriving in Arendale

**I DO NOT own Disney's Frozen or any of it's characters. Duh. Also, please be patient, this is my first time trying to publish a story on this site so I'm not 100% sure what to do. If I did something wrong**

I stood at the bow of the ship, my snow white hair blowing in the wind around me. I heard footsteps behind me but remained still.

"Your Majesty? The captain says we're getting close to a small kingdom..." One of my ice guards said, "A place called Arendelle."

I smiled and my ice blue eyes snapped open, "Thank you. Return to your post." I ordered.

I heard the guard's retreating footsteps and hummed, pleased. Soon, it would be mine. My power's were drawing me here, to this, Arendelle. I sensed a great source of untapped power, similar to my own. For as long as I could remember, I'd had the power to control ice and snow, earning me the title, "Snow Queen". I used my power to rule and protect my kingdom, and though I knew some of my subjects feared me with every fiber of their beings, I also knew that far more held me in the highest respect and would defend me to the last breath. Despite this, I'd filled my Castle with servants and guards of my own creation, for I knew they were loyal to me and me alone.

Soon, the smell of pine reached my pale nose, mixing with the salty air and on the horizon appeared Arendelle. Many ships from many countries were anchored in the fjord for what I assumed to be a celebration if some sort. I used my powers to create a dark blue cloak around my shoulders. Before i began searching for this power source, I wanted to survey the area and my ice guards were too noticeable. I walked up to the helm, relieving the Captain of his post.

"Take the crew and the guards and go below deck. Do not come out unless I summon you." I commanded.

"Yes, Queen Ingrid. As you command." the captain bowed to me and he and the others disappeared below deck, leaving me alone.

I docked the ship, and made my way to town, careful to keep my hood up. From what I could hear from the people, it was a coronation for their young king. I slipped between two buildings, making sure i couldn't be seen by the crowd. I used my powers to change my clothes into a beautiful ball gown. (copy and paste this link in your web browser  ingrids_ball_gow... )

Covering my hair and crown with my cloak, I made my way toward the gates of the castle. Moving with the flow of the crowd, I passed a weaselly old man standing of to the side with two big guys that I assumed worked for him. He was saying something about exporting Arendelle's secrets. I rolled my eyes. It was people like this that made me cut off Arram and it's people from the rest of the world **sure what to do. If I did something wrong**


	2. Chapter 2: Meeting the King

AN: enjoy! reviews are welcome! I DO NOT OWN DISNEY"S FROZEN or the picture!  
I stood at the back of the crowded church, waiting for the coronation to begin. Everyone, from the poorest commoner to the wealthiest noble, seemed to want to witness the crowning of the king. Though I'd much rather have been looking for the power source, I'd been caught in the flow of the crowd that had flooded in, efficiently blocking my subtle escape. And so, I would have to wait for the coronation to end to begin my search for this powerful object. Unfortunately, I didn't know my way around Arendelle, so finding it could prove difficult.  
I was so caught up wondering where to begin my search I didn't notice when the King made his way to the alter. From where I was, I could only see platinum blond hair and broad shoulders until the priest had him remove his gloves, revealing pale hands.  
I suddenly go a terrible head ache. As a queen, I'd learned to never show discomfort in public, but this was almost too much to bare. I made my way through the crowd, earning a few glares, relieved when I finally slipped through the chapel doors. A maid who'd seen me, came over to me with a concerned expression.  
"Are you alright, Miss?" she asked and I nodded.  
"I'm fine..."I winced at the pounding in my skull, " Will you just bring me some water please?"  
The maid nodded and rushed off, returning shortly with a glass of water. I accepted it gratefully and touched the surface of the water causing a layer of frost to form on the top. The maid looked at me horrified but before she could scream or call for help, I froze her lips shut.  
"Sorry, but I can't let you tell anyone about me just yet." I sighed, downing the now chilled water.  
I formed a ball of ice in my hand and threw it at her head, knocking her out cold.  
"Now...where to put you?" I asked, looking around the hall  
I opened a door to my left to find a broom closet.  
"Eh..." I shrugged," It'll do."  
I set the unconscious maid down on the floor of the closet, making shackles of ice around her wrists and ankles.  
"Don't worry, I'll come back to let you out later." I whispered and shut the door,freezing the lock.  
Just then, people began flooding out of the church. I pressed my back to the closet door, not wanting to be swept away again. Some of the poorer people headed toward the gates while the nobles went in a different already seen the market and the docks around the castle, I decided to follow the nobles. I followed them to a large ballroom where the king and a young red head girl already stood near the thrones.  
A man announced them as King Elsai and Princess Anna and the crowd around me cheered for the royal family. I'd never had a sibling, but I assumed it was something like owning a pet dog, having to constantly give them attention and keep them out of trouble. I made my way to a dark corner of the room and let my cloak melt off me, revealing my gown. I watched as the weaselly man I'd seen earlier drag the princess off to dance, leaving the king alone to talk to his guests. Eyeing the exit, I decided to try to make my escape. I had no intention of staying here when I had a power source to find.  
I tried to be as subtle as possible, weaving my way through the crowd and toward the door. I was almost there when I heard a rich, calm voice behind me.  
"Leaving so soon, Miss?" The person asked.  
I froze and turned around to come face to face with the king himself.


	3. Chapter 3: The Reveal

King Elsai was handsome. Pale skin, at least a head taller than me, blue eyes that matched my dress perfectly, a charming smile and a gold crown rested on his head, a contrast to his platinum blond hair. My eyes widened as they looked up at his.  
"Yes, I'm afraid so." I said as diplomatically as I could, " I've never really enjoyed parties like this."  
It was true. Not knowing who to trust in my own kingdom and no allies among other countries, I'd never really attended balls, galas, or parties in general.  
"Neither have I..." He eyed my crown, "Your Highness."  
"Majesty." I corrected, "I am Queen of a country far north of here. Arram."  
King Elsai looked confused, "My apologies but I've never heard of it."  
"I'm not surprised." I sighed,"Arram is rather isolated from other countries. I'd never heard of Arendelle until my arrival this morning."  
He looked surprised."Well...I hope you enjoy your stay here...Perhaps we can discuss an agreement for trade or maybe an alliance of some sort?"  
"I hope so." I nodded, " I believe that would be beneficial to both Arendelle and Arram."  
The band began a new song and King Elsai surprised me by offering his hand.  
"May I have this dance?" He asked politely.  
"How could I refuse?" I took his hand and let him lead me onto the dance floor.  
I noticed people looking at us and whispering. I realized too late that this was his first dance of the evening so it was natural for people to watch. I could feel their gaze burning into me and looked down.  
"You never told me your name." He said as he spun me around.  
"It's Ingrid." I said looking up at him.  
I could tell he was trying to keep my mind off the people and I was grateful for the distraction.  
"It's a pleasure to meet you, Queen Ingrid." He smiled as we waltzed.  
"The pleasure is all mine, King Elsai." I nodded and smiled in return.  
The cloth of his gloves was soft against my hands as we danced, his blue eyes locked on mine.  
"So is white hair a common thing in Arram?" He asked.  
"Is wearing gloves a common thing in Arendelle?" I retorted with a sly smirk.  
His eyes widened in surprise, "Toúche."  
When the song came to am end the people around us applauded. I curtsed and King Elsai bowed as we left the dance floor.  
"You danced beautifully." he smiled.  
"Not bad for my first time." I sighed in relief.  
"You're kidding!"  
"No...I'm not." I said, "Like I said earlier, Arram has no allies, we're cut off from any neighboring countries, no nobles besides myself and my small court. Not nearly enough people to have a ball."  
"We don't do this often either." he admitted," The gates were closed years ago and they've remained closed up until now."  
" Why's that?" I asked and looked over to see the duke scooting closer with us.  
Elsai looked at him and sighed, "I'd rather not talk about it."  
Before I could say anything else on the matter, Princess Anna ran over with a red head man with terrible sideburns in tow.  
"Elsai!" she exclaimed giddily, " This is Prince Hans of the Southern Isles and we'd like your blessing for..."  
"Our marriage!" They exclaimed together.  
"I thought you said this was the first time the gates have been opened in in years?" I asked Elsai.  
"It is..."he answered, flustered as Princess Anna and Prince Hans were discussing wedding plans and talking about having all twelve of Hans's brothers come to stay in Arendelle.  
"Woah. Nobdy's brothers are staying here. Nobody is gettting married." Elsai stopped her.  
"What? Why?" Princess Anna demanded looking rather upset.  
"You can't marry a man you just met." I said.  
"Exactly!" Elsai agreed gesturing to me.  
"You can if it's true love!" Anna whined  
" Anna, What do you know of true love?" Elsai asked coldly.  
" More than you! All you know is how to shut people out!" Anna accused.  
"Look ,you asked for my blessing, but my answer is no."Elsai said annd started walking toward the door. "The party's over. Close the gates."  
"What? Elsai, no Wait!" Anna exclaimed pulling off one of Elsai's gloves.  
"Give me my glove!" Elsai said reaching for it but Anna plled it way from him.  
"Elsai, please!" Anna pleaded ," I can't live like this anymore!"  
"Then leave." he said.  
A look of hurt came over Anna's face at his words. It was clear that this excange was hurting both of them. Elsai looked away from her and continued toward the door.  
" What did I ever do to you?" Anna demanded.  
"Enough, Anna..." Elsai said in a warning tone.  
By now, people were starting to notice and were turning to watch what the siblings would do next. There was tension surrounding them, and anyone in the ballroom could see that neither King nor Princess was going to back down.  
"NO! Why? Why do you shut me out? Why do you shut the world out? What are you so afraid of?!" Anna shouted.  
"I SAID ENOUGH!" Elsai yelled, moving his hand to cut her off, causing long shards off ice to stretch up off the floor.  
"Sorcery!" the duke accused as everyone except me mooved back.  
I just stood there staring at him, nearly impaled bt one of the shards that stopped just inches from my abdoomen. Elsai met my stare, his blue eyes open wide in fear before he turned and ran out of the ball room, the duke and his goons running afer him. I coldn't believe it, though as I thught abot it, it made sense. The untapped power, the source I had com to Arendelle to find, was none other than King Elsai oof Arendelle himself. I was stuned, by the fact that I'd found someone like me.


	4. Chapter 4: Freezing the summer

"Come on, Princess, let's go get your brother." I sighed, motioning for Anna to follow me .  
Anna, Hans and I foolowed Elsai to the side of the castle. By the time we got there, however, Elsai was running across the fjord, leaving a trail of ice behind him. Anna tried to follow but didn't make it two steps before slipping and falling to her knees. And  
"Anna!" Hans exclaimed kneeling beside her. He looked up and his eyes widened," the fjord..."  
The trail of ice Elsai had left behind had spread, covering the once open water of the fjord with a tick layer of ice.  
"Well..."I sighed,"Someone has to go after him."  
Considering that they had just wittnessed Elsai's powers, I saw no reason why I should hide mine. I used my powers to change my gown into clothes suitable for travel. ( the link! ingrids_traveli... ) Hans glared and pulled Anna away from me protectively, as if I'd turn her into a Princess-cicle or something.  
"Y...You're like my brother!" Anna exclaimed, looking at my wide eyed, "Just who are you?"  
I rolled my eyes at their reactions. "I am Queen Ingrid of Arram. A pleasure to meet you, Princess, but seriously, did you really think that your brother was t he only one in the entire world wo could control ice and snow?"  
Anna winced, "I guess not..."  
"Look," I sighed,"someone needs to go after Elsai, and someone needs to stay here to look after Arendelle and it's people and like it or not, when Elsai is here that's your job. Now, I'm going after him, in the mean time please try to stay out of trouble."  
"But I want to help!" Anna protested.  
"Fine," I groaned," If you can catch up, you can come,but I'm leaving now, with or with out you."  
Anna lit up and dragged Hans back inside, to get ready no doubt. I shook my head. I knew I'd have to leave now if I didn't want her coming. Elsai wouln't be happy if his little sister got hurt. I hoped that if she came back to find me gone, she'd change her mind and decide to stay here where it was safe. I made blades of ice on the bottoms of my boots and swiftly skated across the frozen I reached to other side, snow began to fall over Arendelle. I made the blades melt away and ran in the direction Elsai had gone. I knew he'd go somewhere isolated. Some where he wouldn't accidentally hurt someone with his powers.  
I looked around until I spotted a tall mountain to the north. If I wanted to be alone, that's where I would have gone, so I headed up it as quickly as possible. It didn'y take me long to catch up to Elsai. He was walking along near the base of a rock wall. I waved my hand and made long spikes grow horizontally infront of him, making him stop. He turned around quickly, surprised.  
"Dance and run? Not very polite you know. I'd expect a king to have better manners." I said teasingly, shaking my head.  
"Q...Queen Ingrid?" he asked, "What are you doing up here?...How...?"  
H turned toward the spikes then back to me.  
"To be the only one to be born with a gift like ours would be a rather lonely existance, don't you think?"  
"Ours?...You're like me!" he exclaimed.  
"Yes." I said," But unlike you, I can controll it."  
"How did you know I can't" he asked.  
"The gloves." I shrugged, walking toward him,"I came to Arendelle looking for an untapped power like my own. I was drawn here by it. When you took off your gloves at the coronation, I sensed the power source was close, giving me quite the head ache."  
Elsai looked down as if ashamed and winced.  
"Elsai...Why do you fear your gift?" I asked, toucing his cheek.  
"..." he hesitated,"Years ago...I hurt Anna...After that, my parents had me conceal my powers. To protect her. That's when they closed the gates..."  
My eyes widened, "Oh Elsai...That's the worst thing they could have done. I can control the gift because I embraced it when I was very young. To hide it out of fear only gives it power over you, making the magic harder to tame. You would never be able to control it that way."  
"I...I can't go back..."he said," I can't risk hurting her again..."  
I wrapped my arms arond him, surprising both of us, "And I won't make you, but you need to learn how to control the gift. To let go of your fear. So I'm going to help you."  
I felt his arms wrap around me, and couldn't help but wonder when the last time he'd been hugged had been. Hell, when was the last time I'd been hugged? I saw my self in Elsai in so may ways, but mainly that he was as isolated as I was. We just stayed like that for a moment or two before I pulled away from him.  
"Come on. Let's go get out of the cold." I said, "We need to find shelter anyway."  
"Elsai nodded and we continued up the mountain. When we got close to the peak, Elsai began to sing. (The song! Just pretend Ingrid is there with him. watch?v=1xGmx4K81H... ) I looked around the newly built ice castle, impressed as Elsai walked toward me from the balcony after his song.  
"Not bad..." I complimented his work and skill," Not bad at all."  
Elsai had let go of his fear and it had obviously changed him. His look, his walk, his attitude, had changed to fit his new persona. I wasn't afraid to admit I found his transformation rather attractive.  
"It's all thanks to you." he said and tucked a lock of hair behind my ear.  
"It's amazing, but it will need protection..." I said.  
Elsai arched an eyebrow, confused.  
"Hang on." I placed my hand on his arm.  
Walked out onto the balcony and faced Arendelle. Stretching out t my arms, I closed my eyes. I could feel Elsai watching me me with fascination as I called out in a loud, clear voice.  
"Ye of ice and snow, hear my voice! Your Queen calls to you! Make haste to my side!"  
I felt the vibration of my own magic in the air, and getting closer. I opened my eyes and looked down. At least twenty of my ice guards were ascending the steps. I went back itnside, closing the door behind me. I pointed to one side of the room, using my magic to form two thrones of ice. Walking over, I sat down in one of them just as my guards entered the room.

AN: I am so impressed at that video. The animation and music are absolutely awesome! Again, I don't own Frozen,  
the picture, or the video. I did, however, put the outfits together on


	5. Chapter 5: Letting it go

My guards came into the room, surprising Elsai, and kneeled before me.  
"At your service, Queen Ingrid." They said in unison.  
"Oh my God!" Elsai exclaimed looking from them to me repeatedly, "They're alive!"  
The guards all rose and one of them seized Elsai's arm.  
"You will kneel before the Queen, you insolent fool!" The guard demanded.  
"Enough!" I shouted making the guards and Elsai look at me, "I've called you too this place for one reason and that is to protect us!"  
I got up and walked over to Elsai as the guard released him and intertwined my fingers with his," You are to respect this man and never lay a harmful hand on him! Do I make myself clear?"  
"Yes, Your Majesty." The guards nodded.  
"Good. Now go patrol the castle, I'll call you if we require your assistance!" I said, sending all the guards out of the room  
"They were alive..."Elsai muttered, "How is that even possible?"  
"It's part of the gift." I shrugged, "I can't really explain it."  
Elsai looked at me for a moment as if deep in thought then smirked.  
"What is it?" I asked confused.  
" I couldn't help but notice that you made two thrones instead of just one for yourself." He whispered in my ear causing my pale skin to turn pink.  
"I...you...Gah! I just thought you'd prefer that to sitting on the floor! Don't read too much into it."I turned from him and crossed my arms.  
I heard him chuckle and he kissed my cheek, making my blush worsen.  
"Come on, Ingrid , don't be like that. I was only teasing." He said clearly amused.  
"Teasing isn't your strong suit." I pouted.  
"Well I've had limited human contact for nearly thirteen years. What did you expect?" He laughed.  
I rolled my eyes and turned to him, "Yeah,yeah, yeah enough joking around. I promised to help you with your powers and I'm going to. Now let's start with something simple, like...make it snow. Just a light flurry."  
Elsai nodded nervously. I could tell that he was still afraid to hurt me like he had Anna. I placed my hand on his cheek, my blue eyes searching his.  
"Elsai, it will be okay. You'll never learn to control it if you don't embrace it. Hell, you just sang a whole song about this. It's time to let go. "I assured him," This is a part of you. It always has been and it always will be. Now you can either fear yourself for the rest of your life, or you can trust that I won't let you hurt me. I'm not going to force you to use your powers but I want you to know you can never be truly free unless you do, no matter how far away from people you are."  
Elsai took a deep breath. He moved his hands and a small snow flake appeared. He threw it up in the air and it burst, causing snow flakes to fall from the ceiling.  
"There see? You used your powers and it's beautiful isn't it? I asked.  
"Yes...beautiful..." He murmured but he wasn't looking at the ceiling," Ingrid...when was the first time you really used your powers?"  
I sighed and sat down in my throne, "It's not a happy story..."  
Elsai came over and sat beside me,"Tell me anyway."  
"When I was a little girl..." I began,"nobody but me knew about my powers. Not even my parents. Now my parents always wanted me to have the best of everything, including tutors. They ranged everywhere from theologists and philosophers to scientists and historians. But one thing about all of them was that they realized I was a little child and wanted to have fun, so on days in the winter when it snowed, they'd let me skip lessons and go out to play. One year when I was about seven, there had only been a few snow days and it was almost spring. I decided that if I could have just one more snow day, I could hold out until the next winter. So I secretly caused it to snow over all of Arram. Naturally they let me out into the garden to play. I was having so much fun, I didn't realize my little snow had become a blizzard. My parents realized I wasn't inside so they went out to find me...they and anyone else who was out side froze to death. Only a few crops, animals and me survived. After that, many people wanted a new family to take power. They didn't believe a seven year old could run a country and my only living relative is my father's brother, but he was charged of treason and murder before I was born so they didn't want him as a king. Many commoners and the man they wanted as king came to the palace to replace me. I got angry. My parents had been taken from me and they'd wanted to take my throne too. I got so upset, I accidentally froze the heart of the man. He died a few hours later. That's when people started calling me the snow queen. They were too afraid of me to try to take the throne again. That day,I realized how cruel people could be, even to a little seven year old so I decided to freeze my own heart as well, but it didn't kill me because of my powers. Since then, I've cut off Arram from the rest of the world...to protect it from people like that duke back in Arendelle, even if it's people don't see it, I did it for them."  
Elsai stared at me for a moment in shock.  
"I told you it wasn't a happy story." I chuckled bitterly.  
Elsai reached over and hugged me tightly, "Oh, Ingrid...I'm so sorry that happened to you."  
It was just to much. I broke down crying into his shoulder though I knew my tears froze solid after they left my face. He just sat there rubbing my back and holding me. I didn't understand it. I hadn't cried since I'd frozen my heart...what was Arendelle doing to me? I suddenly felt a cool chill on my back and spread over my body. I looked down to see a beautiful dress ( ingrids_ice_cast... ). covering me. I reached up and felt earrings in my ears.  
"Elsai...?" I sniffled.  
"I promise I'll never let anyone hurt you like that again." He promised and put a necklace around my neck.  
"Oh Elsai!" I exclaimed and threw my arms around him.  
I looked up and realized how close our faced were. I blushed again. He started to lean in...but then there was a knock heard throughout the castle.


	6. Chapter 6: Hurting Anna

AN:Enjoy! I don't own frozen or the picture...Oh! And a friend reminded me to tell you guys that this IS NOT a smut! I refuse to write sex scenes. End of discussion, so don't ask. And! **Bold is Elsai singing,** underlined is Anna **,** _and italicized is Ingrid_

Elsai got up when the knocking was heard. Nobody but us should be up here.  
"Wait here..." Elsai said and left the room.  
I was worried about him. We didn't know who was down there.  
"Guards!" I called softly.  
The guards that were near this room came to me immediately and kneeled down at my feet.  
"Yes, Your Majesty?" They asked in unison.  
"There is an intruder in the castle. Hide in this room and if I give you the signal...you know what to do. However, you are not to hurt them unless they attack you first." I said and stood up.  
The guards nodded to me and went and stood along the walls, blending in almost perfectly. Suddenly, Elsai rushed through the door and over to me followed closely, to my surprise, by Anna, whom I'd been sure I'd left in Arendelle.  
"Cause for the first time in forever, I will be right here." She sang.  
" **Anna,** " Elsai sang in return," **Please go back home, your life awaits. Go enjoy the sun and open up the gates.** "  
"Yea, but..."  
 **"I know, you mean well, but leave us be** **.** **Yes we're alone, but we're alone and free! Just stay away and you'll be safe from me..."  
"**Actually we're not..."  
 **"What do you mean you're not?"  
** "I get the feeling you don't know.."  
 _"What do we not know!?"_ I finally chimed in, after realizing what was going on. Anna had come to get Us ...or at least to get Elsai, to go back to Arendelle.  
"Arendelle's in deep deep deep deep snow."  
"What..?" Elsai asked, shocked.  
"You kinda set off an eternal winter...everywhere." Anna explained.  
"Everywhere!?" Elsai confirmed, and I could tell he was panicking.  
"That's okay, you can just unfreeze it." Anna smiled.  
"No I can't...I don't know how!" He insisted.  
"Sure you can!"Anna said, "I know you can! Cause for the first time in forever..."  
" **Oh, I'm such a fool. I can't be free!"  
** The light flurry was turning into a full scale, indoor blizzard and it was getting worse every instant.  
"You don't have to be afraid."  
 **"No escape from the storm inside."  
** "We can work this out together,"  
 **"I can't control the curse!"  
** This exchange was clearly not going to get any better and Elsai was getting more panicked as it went on. I knew I'd have to stop Anna before someone got hurt.  
"We'll reverse the storm you've made!"  
 __ _"Oh, Anna, please you'll only make things worse!"  
_ "Don't panic!"  
 **"There's so much fear!"  
"**We'll make the sun shine bright!"  
 **"You're not safe here!"**  
 **"We** can change this winter weather,"  
 **"I..."**  
 **"And** everything will be alright!"  
" **I can't!"  
** Pure winter magic shot out of Elsai's body in all directions, hitting both me and Anna. I was unfazed, but Anna sank to her knees clutching her heart. A blond man ran in and knelt to her side and helped her up.  
"Anna, are you alright? He asked genuinely concerned for her well being. I had to admit, I approved of this guy a lot more than that prince with the terrible sideburns.  
"...yeah..I'm fine." She said looking directly at Elsai as if to prove a point to him.  
"Who is this?"Elsai asked,"never mind you both have to leave."  
"We're not leaving without you." Anna protested.  
I sighed, I didn't want to do this but them being here was only making Elsai worse. "Yes. You are."  
I snapped my fingers and the guards came out of hiding and fell together in the middle of the room. I made Elsai move back as they made a huge monster made of snow and ice, that I often referred to as Marshmallow. Marshmallow picked up Anna, the blond dude, and the little snowman Elsai and I made earlier and took them down stairs. I walked out on the balcony to supervise and watched as Marshmallow allow threw them down the stairs where a reindeer was waiting for them. Then Anna threw a snowball at Marshmallow and I winced with guilt remembering my orders. Marshmallow freaked out and started chasing them away from the castle. I hoped they'd be alright...I walked back inside to see Elsai sitting in his throne with his head in his hands.  
"Guards!" I shouted and they all (except those that made up Marshmallow of course) came to the throne room and knelt before me." Go outside. When Marshmallow gets back, merge with him and hide. Keep everyone out."  
"Yes, Your Majesty." They said and left.  
"Ingrid..."I heard Elsai mean behind me." You've frozen an entire country before. Is there anyway to fix this?"  
I bit my lip and sat next to him, "I don't know...the snow in Arram just changed according to my mood. It never really went away...even now, it's still winter there...but I'd be more worried about Anna if I were you..."  
He groaned then shot up. "What about Anna?"  
"That blast...was your magic" I sighed," It hit her... And froze her heart..."  
"What!? B...but you got hit too...and you seem fine!"  
"I have winter powers. Remember? And unless she does too..." I didn't dare say what would happen.  
" What!? What will happen!?"  
" Forever to ice will she freeze. That's how the man died years ago..."  
"No...No No no!" Elsai fell to his knees." I can't lose her again...I can't!"  
I knelt beside him and hugged him. "We'll save her. I promise. We'll figure it out."  
Suddenly we heard shouting out side. Elsai ran down the stairs and I ran to the balcony. Down below many men, soldiers lead by that prince, were fighting the now bigger Marshmallow. Two of the men , who I noticed where the duke's goons pointed toward the doors and ran up the stairs careful to avoid Marshmallow. This wasn't going to end well.


	7. Chapter 7: Captured

Elsai returned to the room with a look of fear on his face. Before he could say anything, the duke's goons ran in with crossbows, both aiming at Elsai.  
"No...please..." He held out his arms in defense.  
One of the men fired, and I raised both my arms quickly, making a small wall of ice in front of Elsai, stopping the arrow. As the men moved to different parts of the room and reloaded, I ran to Elsai, taking one of his hands in mine.  
"Stay away from him!" I shouted at the men, shooting my magic at them.  
"Ingrid, you need to get out of here!" Elsai exclaimed, "I can handle these guys!"  
"I'm not just going to leave you here alone!" I said, holding my hand out toward one of the men, causing Ice shards to trap him against the wall.  
"You sure are stubborn." He sighed and used his free hand cause ice to push the other man out onto the balcony.  
"Comes with taking power at a young age."  
Then, to my great annoyance, Hans ran in with more guards. I didn't even want to think about what might have happened to Marshmallow.  
"King Elsai! Queen Ingrid! Don't be the monsters they fear you are!" Hans snapped out attention away from the men.  
Me too? But only Anna, Hans, maybe that blond guy, and these guys knew about me...unless...THAT (I'm sorry. I've taken out what she thinks of Hans because it may seriously offend some readers.) Then I noticed the guy I had against the wall was aiming his crossbow directly at Elsai's heart. Hans seemed to notice it too because he ran over to the man and moved his arm, causing the arrow to hit the chandelier instead. Everything seemed to go in slow motion. Elsai looked up at the falling chandelier, pushed me out of the way and tried to move but was knocked unconscious by the force of the crash.  
"Elsai!" I screamed in terror and tried to get to him, but two guards held my arms, restraining me. "Let me go!"  
"I'm sorry, Queen Ingrid but you must come back to Arendelle for questioning." Hans said making me glare at him. If only looks could kill...  
"What?!" I demanded, " What the Hell did _I_ do?! I've been up here helping him learn to control his powers this whole time!"  
"We need to make sure you're not a threat to Arendelle as well." Hans sighed,"You can either come willingly, or in the special shackles we brought for him."  
I twitched, "A threat to...Why are you making us sound like common criminals?! We've done nothing wrong! Sure Elsai _accidentally_ froze the summer...and...uh...never mind...but it's not our fault!"  
Hans nodded toward one of the guards, who put really weird shackles on me. They covered my hands completely and had a long chain attached to them like a lead.  
"If I'm in the chains what do you plan on doing about Elsai?" I asked, trying to trick Hans into having them removed.  
"There's a spare set back in Arendelle." He said and literally dragged me down the stairs.  
When we were outside the castle, I saw how much damage had been done. The railing of the stairs was broken in places, the balcony was almost completely destroyed and Marshmallow was no where to be seen. Han's got on his horse, still holding my chain, and we begin the trip back to Arendelle with the guards that where left, the horses that hadn't run off and an unconscious Elsai. Me being a prisoner, they made me walk.  
By time we got back to Arendelle, my feet were sore, and I never wanted to climb that damn mountain again. Despite my aching feet, as they lead me into town like a prisoner of war, I kept my head held high. The freezing people all turned to look, some with fascination, others with hatred, but most with fear. There wasn't a smiling face among them. I was lead into the palace in one direction, while Elsai was taking in another. Han's brought me into a room where the Duke and some other visiting noblemen stood talking by the fire.  
"You!"the Duke said pointing at me when we entered,"You're Queen Ingrid! I've heard about you! Your the witch that killed her parents and nearly destroyed Arram! Is that what you plan to do here!? Destroy us!?"  
My eyes flashed dangerously, and I got as close to him as my restraints would allow," Listen here you little rat, don't you ever bring up my parents again! What happened that day was an accident! And the only reason I cut off Arram was to protect if from weaselly, self absorbed, _greedy_ jack asses like you!"  
The Duke moved back in fright at the angry look on my face. "See! She is a monster!"  
Despite what he said, most of the noblemen only looked at me with pity.  
"I better go check on King Elsai. He's probably awake by now." Hans said. He put the key to my shackles on the mantle and rapped the chain around the couch leg, long enough that I could sit on the couch, but not enough to move more than a foot or two away, and definitely not enough to reach the key.  
When Hans left, I let out a huff of disdain. There was something off about that man. Something I just didn't like, that screamed 'Caution!' The nobleman with the French accent sat beside me and searched my untrusting eyes.  
" La belle reine is not a monster." He said. "Tell me mademoiselle, did you cause zis winter?"  
I didn't understand. He clearly knew I didn't so why would he ask? "No. The last time I caused something like this, was when my parents died."  
"You see? She is not guilty. Zere iz no reason for zese chains." He said and took the key off the mantle.  
"You're far too trusting,Pierre. Don't you dare unlock her!" The Duke said.  
Hans came back in the room looking annoyed. "Elsai refuses to unfreeze Arendelle. We need to find a way to force it out of him.. In the mean time, I'm going back out to look for Princess Anna. "  
"You can not risk going out there again."Pierre said.  
"If anything happens to her..." Hans began.  
A Hispanic man cut him off,"If anything happens to the princess, you and Queen Ingrid are all Arendelle has left."  
I was angry he hadn't mentioned Elasi. I was about to voice my opinion but didn't get the chance. A man and a woman came in holding a freezing Anna between the.  
"Anna!" Hans exclaimed and rushed over to her, taking her into his arms," You're so cold!"  
" Hans!" She said weakly, grabbing his collar," you have to kiss me, now!"  
"Woah,slow down." he said.  
"We'll give you three some privacy." The lady said and ushered the noblemen out of the room.  
Before he left though, I saw Pierre look back at me and drop the key on the floor near me. I quickly put my foot on it and hid it under my skirt. id have to remember to thank him later.  
"What happened out there?"I heard Hans ask.  
"Elsai struck me with his powers,"she said  
"But you said He'd never hurt you." Hans reminded her.  
"I was wrong."  
I rolled my eyes at there exchange. Yes, Elsai had frozen her heart, but it was an _accident._ Elsai would never hurt Anna like that on purpose. It wasn't his nature. Hans lifted Anna up and set her on the couch beside me.  
"He froze my heart, and only an act of true love can save me."  
'Then where on earth is that blond guy?!' I thought.  
. " A true loves kiss." Hans whispered and they leaned in, making me gag.  
"Oh, Anna," Hans said, though it wasn't out of love, but malice," If only there was someone out there who loved you."  
'THAT LITTLE (removed so readers wouldn't get offended)!'

AN: I know, I stopped at a bad time. But at 1365 words, I was sick of typing this chapter. Any way, those of you who have watched the movie know it's getting close to the end...BUT FEAR NOT, DEAR READERS! I've gotten such good opinions about this story, that I just have to write more! So, when I'm done with this, I'm going to begin writing Parts 1.5 (which will probably only be 5 chapters long) and 2 (which will be a sequel!)


	8. Chapter 8: Betrayal

I knew there had been something about Hans that just wasn't right! He'd only been pretending to love Anna this whole time!  
"What?...Y...You said you did..." Anna whimpered, as Hans walked over to the window.  
'That snake! How dare he hurt such a sweet innocent girl like Anna!'  
"As thirteenth in line, I didn't stand a chance."he said closing the curtains."I knew I'd have to marry into the throne somewhere..."  
"W...what are you talking about...?" Anna asked.  
Hans walked back toward us putting out a candle near the couch. "He's a gold digger,Anna. He was just using you." I snarled.  
Hans chuckled,"It's just to bad I didn't know about you first, Ingrid. No one did, except the Duke."he touched my cheek.  
I tried to bite him but he moved back, and said," But you, Anna, were so desperate for love, you were willing to marry me just like that! I knew that once we married, I'd have to stage a little accident for Elsai..."  
"Stop it..." Anna pleaded falling on the floor as Hans put out the fire.  
"But then he doomed himself, and you two were dumb enough to go after him. All that's left to do now, is to kill Elsai, and bring back summer. Of course, Ingrid, I'll have to kill you too...unless you were willing to marry me. Then I'd get two kingdoms instead of one."  
"I would never marry such a selfish, arrogant, jack ass like you!" I growled.  
"Your loss."he sighed.  
"You're no match for Elsai." Anna said angrily, but weakly.  
"No, you're no match for Elsai."he said and began walking to the door," I, on the other hand, am the hero that's going to save Arendelle from destruction."  
"You won't get away with this." I glared at him as he opened the door.  
"Oh Ingrid...I already have." He smirked and locked the door behind him.  
"Oh thank God! I thought he'd never leave." I sighed with relief and revealed the key." Quickly, Anna, unlock me!"  
Anna picked up the key and shakily unlocked me. I knelt on the floor beside her and began rubbing her arms quickly, trying to warm her up. I could tell she was getting weaker. Her hair was as white as mine now, and I knew that if she didn't get an act of true love soon, Elsai would be an only child...assuming Hans didn't kill him first. The thought of Elsai dying sent a bolt of pain through my frozen heart. I couldn't let king nor princess die...no matter what.  
Anna shivered and snuggled into my arms, though I wasn't much warmer than she was. I heard a cracking sound and looked up. Ice was spreading in from the ceiling. It wasn't my ice...so it had to be Elsai's! He was in trouble! But I couldn't just leave Anna here. She needed all the heat she could get. The door handle rattled, making my gaze snap to it.  
"Help us! Please!" I called.  
The door swung open to reveal the little snowman we'd made on the mountain.  
"Anna!" He gasped," oh no..."  
I waddled over to the fire place and added fresh logs, lighting them with a match. Clearly this snowman didn't have much experience with heat..  
The little snowman gasped when the logs went up in flames, and stared intently into the fire," Woah...so  
this is heat...I love it..."  
"O...Olaf...get away from there." Anna said as I carefully moved her closer to the fire.  
Olaf just ignored her and reached out toward the flames, accidentally setting his hand on fire,"Ooo! But don't touch it...So where's Hans?...What happened to your kiss?"  
"I was wrong about him," she said as I wrapped her cloak tighter around her, "It wasn't true love..."  
"But...we ran all the way here..."Olaf said.  
"Olaf..please,"I said," You have to get out of here. You'll melt."  
"I'm not leaving here until we find some other act of true love to save Anna . " Olaf sat beside us,"do you happen to have any ideas?"  
"I don't even know what love is..." Anna sighed.  
"I do! Love is... Putting someone else's needs before you're own. " Olaf told her.  
I put my hand on her shoulder."Kinda like how the blond guy brought you back here to Hans, because he thought that would save you."  
"Kristoff...loves me?" She asked and I nodded.  
"Even I could see it." I smiled.  
" You really don't know anything about love...do you?" Olaf asked, beginning to melt.  
"Olaf!"Anna exclaimed, " You're melting. "  
"Some people are worth melting for...Just maybe not right this second..." Olaf said as the window blew open.  
"Don't worry, I've got it!" He gasped and ran over to close it,"We're gonna get through.. Wait...I'm getting something..."  
He broke off an icicle and looked though it like a telescope."It's Kristoff and Sven! They're coming this way! Wow..he's really moving fast...I guess you were wrong Ingrid. Kristoff doesn't love Anna enough to leave her behind."  
I helped Anna up, "Olaf, we need to get Anna to Kristoff, and I need to go help Elsai."  
"Why?" He asked and we gave him a pointed look., "Oh! I know why! There's an act of love right there, riding across the fjord like a pungent reindeer king! Come on!"  
That...was one weird little snowman.I knew I wouldn't be much help in this big dress. Elsai had good taste, but it was impractical. I quickly changed it ( le link! cgi/set?id=18138...)and we made our way toward the door.


	9. Chapter 9: Anna's Frozen Heart

The ice was spreading rapidly. We ran...well Anna was dragged..out into the hall to escape but the ice grew both ways, long shards protruded out of the walls cutting us off.  
"We're trapped!" I exclaimed, annoyed,"Could this get any more inconvenient!?"  
I looked around and saw a window. It had frosted over from the cold so...the metal would be more brittle! I slammed my shoulder against the window, breaking it. The roof of the castle was covered in snow, and more was hitting us as the storm outside worsened. I didn't want to bring Anna out in the blizzard, but it was the only way she'd get to Kristoff in time. I used my powers and made a slide of slick ice straight to the ground.  
"Come on, Anna,"I said taking her hand."We're gonna get you to Kristoff and everything will be ok."  
She nodded and we slid down the roof. We were ok, but Olaf was blown away by the wind.  
"Keep going!" he shouted as his body was blown in different directions.  
I helped Anna out the gates and toward the frozen fjord. When we got there, I put blades on the bottoms of my boots.  
"Anna, you find Kristoff. I'll try to find Elsai." I said.  
She nodded and I skated off at top speed looking for the man I realized...that I loved. If Hans had hurt him by time I got there, there would be hell to pay. I speed across the frozen water, navigating around ships, as I looked for him. It seemed nearly impossible with this weather. I came to an abrupt stop. I closed my eyes and tried to listen for him over the wind.  
"Just take care of my sister and Ingrid." I heard faintly.  
My eyes shot open and I skated toward the Elsai's voice. And then I heard the voice of the man who was trying to take him from me.  
"The people were terrified of Ingrid when we brought her back. They demanded she be convicted of witchcraft. She was hung! And as for your sister? She returned from the mountain weak and cold. She said that you froze her heart. I tried to save her but it was too late! They're dead...because of you."  
Suddenly, the storm stopped. I took a moment to gather my barings and saw Elsai on his knees, back turned to Hans. I skated toward him and dropped to my knees beside him.  
"I..Ingrid?" he asked.  
"It's me Elsai." I assured him," I'm here."  
He wrapped his arms arond me tightly and rested his forehead on my shoulder.  
"I thought I'd lost you.."he said shakily.  
"Never." I promised and hugged him back.  
I could tell he was exhausted. He'd been through alot in the last two days. We all had. I glanced up and saw Hans above us, sword drawn, and gasped. I couldn't believe I'd forgotten he wanted to kill us and let my guard down! I shut my eyes tight and held Elsai closer to me but it never came. A shock wave made both Elsai and me look toward where Hans had been. Above us was Anna, her hand raised in defence, frozen solid.


	10. Chapter 10: An Act of True Love

I couldn't believe it. Anna had sacrificed herself for us. Kristoff had only been a few yards away, but she chose to save us instead of herself. Elsai looked up at his now frozen sister.  
"Anna!" he shouted and scrambled to his feet to stand beside her,"Oh Anna, ...please...no."  
He gently touched her face. I stood up numbly. I couldn't imagine what it was like to lose a clung to Anna, tears rolling down his face. I didn't like seeing him upset and I didn't like seeing Anna Frozen. This was all Hans's fault! I promised myself then that the next time I saw that rat, and I had no doubt that I would hurt him so badly he would feel it for a long time after without using my powers. I wanted him to suffer through the pain, not die from it, and I was so angry, if I used my powers he wouldn't see another day. Maybe I could break his smolder (Tangled reference, anyone?).  
"Anna?" Olaf said, waddling up to me.  
Well, at least Olaf found his body. A very wet reindeer came to stand beside Kristoff, who looked completely heartbroken. He really did love her... If only she'd seen it sooner...Olaf started whimpering and hugged my leg, making me look down at him in surprise. I gently rested my hand on his head. I didn't have much experience comforting people, or in this case, snowmen, but it seemed to be working even if it was only a little. I suddenly heard the hissing sound of steam. I looked closer at where Elsai's tears were hitting Anna. They were thawing her! Little by little, the ice melted away, freeing Anna.  
"Anna!" Elsai breathed in relief when he saw she was ok and hugged her tightly,"You sacrificed your self for us?"  
"I love you." Anna smiled when Elsai let go of her.  
Olaf gasped and lifted up his head, creeping me out alittle."An act of tute love will thaw a frozen heart!"  
"Love will thaw..."Elsai said to himself,"Love! Of course!"  
"Elsai?" I asked curiously taking a step closer to them,"Where are you going with this?"  
"Love!" he said again, smiling brightly.  
I suddenly felt a sharp tug on my wrist and the next thing I knew, I was in Elsai's arms with his lips on mine. I was stunned for a moment, processing what was happening, then kissed him back. It was incredible. For the first time since I was seven, I felt warm. I supposed the 'love will thaw' thing applied to me too. I felt heat return to my body, starting with my heart and spreading until even the air around me seemed to be warming up, which it was. I ended the kiss just in time to see a huge snowflake disappear high above us. Lucky for us, we where on the ship I'd come to Arendelle on, when the ice melted.  
I looked up at Elsai to see him looking at me, and blushing."Ingrid...I've been wanting to say this for a while now..."  
"Yes?...Elsai?" I asked smiling.  
"I love you, Ingrid." he said, making everyone but me look at him, surprised.  
"I love you too, Elsai." I confessed, blushing.  
Elsai laughed with joy and hugged me tightly.  
"I knew you could do it," Anna smirked.  
Olaf sighed happily, " Hands down this is the best day of my life...And quite possibly the last"  
"Oh. Olaf," I said,"Hang on little guy"  
I used my magic to fix him and made a small snow cloud float above his head too keep him cool.  
"My own personal flurry!" Olaf gasped happily.  
I smiled at the goofy little snowman. Then I heard a groaning and looked to see Hans getting up near the side of the ship. Elsai and Kristoff started toward him but I held them back. I walked toward him expressionless.  
"Ingrid?" He asked" But...How? You were chained up and Anna's heart was frozen."  
"The only frozen heart around here, is yours." I said and turned my back to him.  
I suddenly spun around and punched him in the face, knocking him overboard. Smolder: Broken. I turned back to the group to see them all staring at me in the reindeer.  
"What?" i shrugged," He had it coming."  
Elsai just rolled his eyes, smiled, and pulled Anna into another hug, which she happily returned. I couldn't help but notice the look that she and Kristoff shared. So she loved him too. I was happy she finally found a decent guy. She deserved one after all that had happened.

❄️❤️❄️

Elsai took my hand and led me out int the court yard where many people were waiting. The people here in Arendelle were much more open minded and accepting than teh people of Arram and it was a refreshing change. Pierre was taking Hans back to the Southern Isles to face the judgment of his brothers and some of my guards were escorting the duke and his goons back to Wesleton. Anna had gotten Kristoff a new sled because apparently, his had been destroyed, and Elsai had named him the official Arendelle Ice Master and Deliverer. It hadn't been a real thing before that, but it seemed to make Anna happy. Elsai had wanted to prove to Arendelle that our powers could be used for beauty, which was why everyone was in the court yard.  
"Are you ready?" Elsai asked the crowd.  
They cheered and Elsai used his powers to decorate the court yard with ice, makining it snow, and, much to my delight, even made ice cover the ground so te people could skate.  
Anna slipped over to us clumsily, "I like the open gates." she smiled.  
"We are never closing them again." Elsai promised.  
I discreetly moved my hand, making blades on the bottoms of our shoes.  
"Oh Ingrid," Anna sighed," They're beautiful, but i don't skate."  
She didn't get to saw anything else because Olaf pulled her away, teaching her to skate. Elsai held ot his hand to me smiling. I took his hand and we began skating around the court yard.  
"I love you, My Snow Queen." Elsai smiled and kissed me gently.  
I hummed in delight,"I love you too."  
He kissed me again and we continued to skate around the courtyard. For the first time since my parents died, I felt loved. For the first time since I was seven, I felt warm. Finally, someone had melted my frozen heart, and I loved him too much to let him go.


End file.
